


Car Radio

by LoneRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, The Jeep - Freeform, mentions of Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneRenegade/pseuds/LoneRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it all!" Stiles exclaimes after he discovers his Jeep's radio yanked out of its slot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Car Radio  
By  
LoneRenegade

"Damn it all!" Stiles exclaimed after he discovered his Jeep's radio yanked out of its slot. He got in anyway and turned the key, driving off almost angry.   
Why did this shit always happen to him? Why not Scott or Jackson or Derek?   
Derek...   
Stiles hadn't seen Derek since Gerard Argent had beat the crap out of him. Since Gerard had caused serious damage to Stiles himself. Both physical and mental damage. He knew there would be a few scars here and there but if Stiles was honest, they were meaningless. Just dead nerves. Hell, even the broken ribs and messed up left ankle didn't phase him. Broken bones mend. Broken people on the other hand, not so easy. 

Even though Gerard was after Derek, Stiles didn't blame the alpha for any of this. Derek was trying to do what he thought was right. 

Damn. How was this his life? Just thinking about Derek Hale and Supernatural Creatures and Psychotic Hunters all the time? 

"Stiles." 

Stiles jumped. He hadn't even realized that he had pulled up to the Hale House and Isaac was sitting in the passenger seat of his Jeep. 

"Christ! Warn a guy!" Stiles complained and Isaac just rolled his eyes. 

"Your heart was going a mile a minute. And you smell...awful." The beta stared at Stiles shyly and kept his distance. 

Stiles tried to pretend that he didn't hear anything about his scent. 

"Why do you care?" He said after a minute of silence.   
Isaac looked at him almost hurt.   
"Because Derek cares..." The beta whispered into his scarf.   
Stiles stared wide eyed because what the hell?

"I know it sounds crazy but don't you see the way he acts around you now?" Isaac looked terrified. "When Gerard, you know, took you, Derek's eyes...they were so red and he was so on edge that you couldn't even look at him unless you wanted a broken bone..." 

Stiles said nothing. He stared at his hands on the steering wheel. Since when did Sourwolf care about him? 

He banged his shaking fist on the wheel, startling Isaac.   
"Please..." Stiles said through clenched teeth. "Go away..." 

And for once in his life, a werewolf listened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Car Radio  
By   
LoneRenegade

Stiles stormed into his room, knowing his dad's squad car wasn't in the driveway. He threw his keys and phone on the bed then stripped off his shirt and stared at himself in his mirror.   
He pinched and pulled at the skin on his neck and shoulders, pretending the bruises under his arm on his ribs weren't there. 

A knock at the door.   
"Stiles?" A female voice called. "Open the door please." 

Stiles said nothing, pulling on a hoodie and going to the door. He opened it to see Lydia. 

"Back again?" Stiles asked, faking a smile. "New record."   
Lydia gave him a concerned look. And he knew she was here for something other than a roll of toilet paper.   
"Let's take a drive." Lydia said firmly.   
Stiles hesitated but didn't decline. 

Lydia's car was dark blue. Leather seats, center console, generally clean. And the radio...   
Stiles went for it immediately, cranking it to a reasonable volume, knowing Lydia wanted to talk. 

They drove for a few blocks with only the radio to fill their silence. When they hit a red light in the dark, Lydia turned to him. 

"What's your favorite food?" Lydia asks, catching Stiles off guard.   
"Curly Fries." Stiles responded, not looking at her and letting Tyler Joseph ramble his song through the only radio that would play Twenty One Pilots in Beacon Hills. 

Stiles heard Lydia chuckle at that.   
"You have a problem Stiles." She said, a smile in her voice.   
"Oh yeah?" Stiles returned. 

And they talked like that for most of the ride. Lydia laughing about Stiles' oddities. Not bad laughing. More like 'You're annoying. But I like it.' 

When they arrived at the Hale House, Stiles grimaced.   
"Go Stiles. You can come back after you talk to him. He's miserable."  
Stiles swallowed, getting out of the car and nervously approaching the door and going in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I didn't think my fic would get this much in one day. Cranking out the chapters right now. Stay tuned and thank you for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napping

Car Radio  
By  
LoneRenegade

Napping. Derek Hale was napping. Stiles resisted the urge to snap a photo of the big bad wolf.   
After he was finished with his silent (muffled) laughter, he moved closer to the couch to get a better look at the alpha.   
Derek was drenched in sweat, hair mostly flat against his head and torso tingling.   
Just worked out.   
Why the hell did a frickin' alpha werewolf even need to workout? Didn't being supernatural mean maintaining strength and endurance effortlessly?

"Stiles." A low voice said and once again, Stiles jumped. But this time, he didn't complain. He only pretended he was not just watching Derek Hale sleep.   
"I couldn't sleep with you thinking up a storm." Derek said, annoyed. "Your heart is like a rabbit."   
Stiles rolled his eyes.   
"That's not something a normal person would say."  
Derek gave Stiles a look that said 'Are you serious?' 

~

Somehow they ended up sitting on the porch in that crushing silence again. Lydia had gone to the 24 hour Macy's and left with a "I'll be back in 2 hours. Use a condom." 

Stiles figetted with his fingers, avoiding a conversation. But after what seemed like an eternity, Derek cleared his throat.   
"What's wrong with you?" The alpha asked, but it was an actual question. Not an insult. Derek Hale was inquiring about Stiles' well-being. Sort of.   
"Somebody stole my car radio..." Stiles replied quietly. "Now I just sit in silence..."  
He still didn't look at Derek, afraid of getting a scowl or eyeroll.   
It wasn't until Derek's warm hands cradled his own that Stiles could relax.  
They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Enjoying the silence in each other's presence.


End file.
